Doctor and Jack
by TardisTennant
Summary: Jack is rescued by the Doctor from a distant planet. Will old memories and grudges bring in end to their relationship? How will this end? Will Clara be in the middle of it all? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jack is left to die on an alien planet. He had gotten into some trouble over a bad gamble and could not pay his debt. Or the fact that he had also slept with the virgin princess who was betrothed to the neighboring planet to become allies. Well she was a virgin before Jack found her. His sentence was to be left to die, tied to a post on an abandoned planet that is much closer to the sun.

When day light hits the planet, the temperatures would rise quickly and killing him in just under an hour. So just a few hours before daylight, the Varneians brought him there, tied him up and left him to die. The king of the Varnieans gave a last few words and quickly left to his ship with his daughter to try to repair the damage done for his kingdom.

Jack sat there smiling until they left. After he was left alone, he was beginning to think this could be his end. So with his hands shackled to the rocky post behind him, he felt that he could at least attempt a distress signal to see if anyone near could pick it up. Well he would attempt to if he could reach his vortex manipulator. He pulled and stretched over himself trying to reach his other hand. He did this in a few minutes, only to find he had exhausted himself in wrestling around the metal shackles. Sighing in defeat, he rested and wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"Ah well. Can't say I didn't try. Maybe this will go quickly and I won't come back from it. I can finally make peace with myself. I have nothing to lose anymore. So why not go see the beautiful people in the afterlife? Maybe I get to meet some old lovers?" he laughed at himself picturing all his past lovers that have all died long since then and how much of his heart died a little every time he had to watch them go or he had to leave before he would suffer through losing another lover.

Feeling like the whole universe was against him and how much of a burden it has been to outlive everyone he knew and loved, he began to cry a little. He felt so alone in the universe and so let down by himself. Nothing could bring back the loss and grief he has come to welcome as a best friend in his long life.

"Chin up Jack, this will only hurt for a few seconds and it will all be over soon. What is a little more pain to endure before you go?" he said to himself sarcastically.

After sitting for a few moments, he could see the sunrise coming in slowly and already it felt like it was warmer. Noting how quickly the temperature rose he thought this might actually work. Until he heard a sound, a familiar sound that he would never forget. That whizzing, deep breathing of a certain machine he came to love. He knew exactly who has shown up and just in time. Of all the people in the universe, it had to be him coming to his rescue like a damsel in distress. How glad he was to know that the Doctor was here and how he wanted to take a visit to the Varneians for a quick stop to throw it in their faces that he just isn't taken out that easily.

The TARDIS appeared a few feet before him and right where the sun was slowly rising up making it a little hotter each minute. He heard the loud thud of the TARDIS finally landing and the sound of the doors opening a minute later. But this time the sun came up higher and it was blindingly brighter than a few minutes ago.

"This is happening too fast. I hope he hurries up before I become man bacon." He muttered to himself.

"Doctor! Am I so glad to see you. I really thought I wa-" Jack's words were cut off quickly as he couldn't believe what he is seeing.

The TARDIS' door opens quickly and it's a bright light. Too bright for Jack to stare into so he shields his eyes from it. As he is trying to see, he is watching slowly as a slim figure approaches him. The dark figure surrounded by the bright light and he slowly comes to view as he walks towards him. Jack's excitement makes him smile, as he knows he is finally seeing the man he has been searching for. But as the dark figure comes closer he notices its looking less like his Doctor and more like a stranger. Getting nervous, he scoots back a bit and looks as the figure he can see now; walking up to him in long slow strides is not his Doctor. This man is much older looking. Salt and pepper hair…all black and very mysterious looking. This Doctor is very stiff and tall and has a haunting appearance to him. As he gets closer, he sees a pair of cold blue eyes looking sternly down at him and strikingly large grey eyebrows that make him seem so sinister. His long thin face approaches in a not so friendly manner. No smile or a hint of kindness. Just cold dark personality drips from him.

"Hello Jack." He says plainly.

"Uh...Umm...hello? Doctor?"

"Yes Jack?" he says in a light tone knowing what question is coming next. He loves this part that he can reveal it is actually him when looking like another person. It's like hiding under a mask for Halloween and the excitement you get when you get to take off your mask to reveal your true self. He always felt clever when answering this question.

"Is this really you?" Jack stares out at him, looking and searching all over him, trying to find something that was there before to help him see the Doctor.

"Yes it is me Jack. I have changed. Its been a long time since our last meet but its me Jack." He says smiling and feeling a bit….'what do I feel?' he thinks to himself.

"I'm confused...Doct-" The Doctor approaches him quickly and uses his sonic to get the chains off Jack. They fall to the ground in a loud metallic thud. The Doctor helps Jack up and brushes the dirt off him.

"Jack get inside where it's safe. The sun is rising fast and I don't want to become a Time Lord Barbeque." He says while wiping sweat from his brow.

No. This version of the Doctor feels alien to Jack and that says something. Jack is used to the quirks and eccentricness of the Doctor but this is different. Jack doesn't isn't sure at all. What happened? How bad was it? And when? Jack feels a little uneasy in his stomach but maybe he could try to work with this?

Jack looks up and asks, "When did you change? How long has it been for you?"

The Doctor looks away to the direction of the TARDIS. He doesn't want to talk about it. "Jack lets go. Now. It's alright." He says calmly as he can. It is getting too hot already and the Doctor doesn't like the feeling of sweat slowly dripping down his forehead and the dampness of his hair is really starting to annoy him.

"No! Answer my questions first." He says a little too pushy. The heat is getting to Jack too. His hair is already soaking wet and he can feel the beads of sweat drip down his neck and into his shirt. He tries to wipe away as much as he can from his face.

"Not until you are safely inside and out of this place. I will not have this conversation out here on this planet. Its not safe. Now I am here rescuing you. Do you want to be rescued or not Jack!" He says this quickly without meaning to shout back. But he is losing his nerve and they need to go now or it will be too late and they will both be dead before long. He hates domestic conversations and this one in particularly. Now is not the time for that nonsense. Or ever for that matter in his case.

"Yes. I do, I don't think I sent the signal but how-"Jack was cut off quickly by the doctor.

"Then let's go. TARDIS. Now." He turns and leaves towards the TARDIS. He is done and is going to leave with or without him. He doesn't have to explain himself to Jack or anyone and especially not right now on this bloody planet. He scoffs as he is walking away thinking this.

Jack watches the doctor head to the TARDIS doors. Confused, hurt, and simply exhausted he obeys and finally reaches the inside with the Doctor closing the doors behind him. The Doctor moves to the console and they take off quickly leaving the blazing inferno planet behind them.

Inside he notices there is another person. She is a short brunette with big brown eyes. He moves his eyes down her body and sees she is wearing a simple grey and black jumper that plays with her curves and it cuts short just under her.. "Jack?" The Doctor says. Jack doesn't hear his name being called. He continues to stare at Clara's legs looking at her black tights and a pair of black boots. He likes it. She is cute and he figures she must be his companion. He will have to ask her name and get to know her better and introduce himself. He starts to walk up to her but then hears "JACK!" The Doctor shouts out.

Meanwhile, Clara stands off to the side of the console watching this strange man aboard the ship. She notices he seems a bit...

"Jack let me take you into the infirmary where I can fix you up." He says in a plain way that makes Jack stare at him for a moment.

"You need to still answer my question Doctor." he says not moving an inch further.

"Let me fix you up first Jack. Please. Or at least let me check your vitals and.."

"No! Tell me now. Don't leave me in the dark like you have done before. I don't even know who you are now. You just expect me to accept you left and changed and that everything is going to be Ok? Do you even know what I was going through? Or do you even care?" Jack sounds harsh but he has to know the answers he has wanted to know for a long time now.

"I do care Jack! Don't be silly. Why do you think I stopped in the first place? Not for sight seeing that's for sure! Are you not in the least happy that I even picked up your distress signal? No of course not because your 'Captain Jack Harkness' with your stupid coat and your stupid immortality. 'Oh look at me! I am Jack Harkness and I have come to swoon you of your feet so I can have my way with you!' The Doctor does his best impression of Jack and parades around the console waving his hands and wiggling his eyebrows at Clara. Clara stares wide eyed at both men trying to figure out what she just witnessed. She's never met this man before and definitely has never seen the Doctor act this way either. She decides she'll ask later about the situation that is happening in front of her, but for now she'll just observe.

"So tell me Jack, is that what brought you here in the first place? Your big headed ego?" The Doctor said accusingly.

The doctors accusing words hurt Jack. "You left me without saying goodbye. You never once came back to me. Never a 'hi how are things Jack? Or never a 'You want to travel with me Jack? Never! You-"

"Oh please don't give me that sob story. You left knowing well what I thought of you. I don't like what you are Jack. It isn't right. You're against all things natural!" The Doctor shouted at Jack.

Jack flinched when the Doctor spoke these words to his face. He knew what the doctor thought of him all along but to hear him say it to him was something he never thought he could handle.

Clara moved up next to the Doctor and stood beside him worried about the conflict between him and the man named Jack.

"I loved you, you know. I thought of you almost everyday hoping you would come back and want to have me in your life. But I guess I was wrong." Jack said softly not caring if the Doctor heard him or not.

"Don't be like this Jack. I don't want to make things worse between us but I just can't figure you out. And I don't like that feeling Jack. You know this. I like to keep the balance with everything and I can't do that with you. Now please come with me to the infirmary so I can have a look at you. You look horrible." The Doctor said pleadingly to Jack.

"Don't bother. Just drop me off somewhere. I don't care where. I just want to be alone."

"Jack...please let me –"

"I said just drop me off doctor. I'm done. And you can go back to seeing your stars with your companions."

The Doctor stood for a moment staring at Jack and then finally sighed. "As you wish." The doctor said defeated.

The Doctor turned to the console, punched in some familiar coordinates, and set sail to the planet he felt was like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clara stared at the two men in front of her. She can't believe what she is seeing here. Two grown men spitting about like a couple of alley cats in the street. She has never seen the Doctor act this way. 'Why is he acting this way? Who is Jack?' she thinks to herself. 'Why is the Doctor so short with him and why is Jack hurt by him?' she thinks and watches as they go back and forth to each other.

'What did the Doctor do that was so bad to Jack? Why does the Doctor think Jack is 'unnatural'? She stares at them thinking all the while Jack is shouting at the Doctor.

"And that's my queue to move in." Clara says as she moves next to the Doctor so she can help him if this man tries anything stupid. She hears about how he had left Jack but doesn't understand the reasoning behind it. When she reaches the Doctor's side, the two men quit speaking to each other and turn to face away from each other. They aren't talking anymore she assumes and watches as Jack walks away to stand by the railing leaning against it as he stares off to nothing looking too lost into his own thoughts.

Clara studies Jack for a minute. He is wearing a long dark coat that ends right above his ankles and it looks vintage. Its unbuttoned and opened so she can see more of his clothes. His shirt under it is plain black and he has on a pair of black trousers with suspenders. She notices a thick strap on his wrist and wonders what it could be. It looks alien but she doesn't dwell on it for too long. His clothing is a little dusty from the ashy surface of the planet they just left.

'Jack looks like a normal human being right?' she thinks. 'He doesn't have any sort of scales, horns, tentacles, antennas, all seems pretty normal to me.' She says in her head. Clara starts with his face, moves down his body looking at each detail from afar, and tries not to be obvious about it. 'He has normal human skin. His eyes are normal looking. Normal teeth, mouth, ears…..great chin actually. He's kinda cute, yeah?' she moves her eyes down a bit more to keep checking for anything 'unnatural' about him. 'Normal neck…look at those shoulders. They are nice and round and his chest pokes out like a chicken'.

Clara giggles to herself. She quickly looks at the two men to see if any of them heard her giggle. Nope the coast is clear. 'That was a close one.' As she keeps searching, she finds herself staring a bit longer than she wanted and sees him look in her direction. She quickly looks somewhere else hoping he didn't catch her staring at his midsection and she blushes a little picturing what she just seen. 'Oh God am I daft!' she internally screams at herself and closes her eyes shut so she doesn't steal another glance.

'Why did I do that? Why did I just totally check the man who I have never met, this stranger that just aboard the Tardis?! And why did I do it front of the Doctor?!' she quickly looks over to where the Doctor was standing and hopes he didn't just witness her crime.

Clara takes a deep breath and walks closer to the Doctor to try to distract herself from doing anything else. "Doctor where are we going now?" she asks him.

"I am taking this bloke home. Since that is what he wants". The Doctor glares over at Jack to see if he is still upset.

Clara looks over to Jack and sees that he made no response to the Doctor's words. Clara's eyebrows came together in confusion and she started to make her way to her room to grab her jacket when she heard Jack snicker. "I always wonder what a life with him is like. What its like to travel with him always finding new adventures. Not a single day is the same. Always different. Always changing, changing with him and growing". He looks up to Clara and waits for her to respond.

Clara stands looking off to the side deciding on what to say to him. She knows what its like to travel with him. She knows what the new adventures are like. She knows what its like to grow with him too. She definitely knows what its like when he changes. This is a feeling she couldn't grasp yet. It was too much and too strong to explain. He was different. He looked different. Sounded different. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw her Doctor. The man she came to know as her best friend. Those ancient eyes were definitely an open window to his tired soul. 'How could she explain it to Jack? Would he understand? Has he seen him change before?'

Clara walked over to Jack and stood next to him and leaned against the railing of the TARDIS. She looked at Jack and saw the hurt and pain in his watery eyes. "Jack, I don't know you. I have never met you before and I have never heard the Doctor say your name either. But I can tell you feel something strong for this man and I will do my best to see if I can fix this between you two if you'll let me." She grabbed Jack's hand and held it to show how much she meant what she said. Jack looked down at their hands and felt a lump in his throat forming. Holding back his sob he took in a deep breath and looked at the direction of the Doctor and stared at him. Softly he whispered, "I don't know that you can. Too much time has passed and too much has happened since then." He looked back at Clara and moved in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you but some things can't be fixed."

Jack walked away and stood by the TARDIS doors waiting to exit.


End file.
